Surprise
by Haley104
Summary: The crew has a little surprise in store for Kathryn! One resulting in a an evening full of surprises. This is just what the crew needs to have a little fun, or a lot.


"Neelix I'm sure someone else can test this new dish of yours. Why is it absolutely necessary that I must?"

"Why Captain because I made it specifically for you."

Kathryn looked at him inquisitively.

Neelix went on to explain, "Well captain it's your birthday after all. It was the least I could do."

She stopped walking and starred at him, shock appearing slowly on her face. "But how did you know? I didn't tell anyone."

"On purpose I'm assuming. Well at one time, you apparently told Tuvok. He leaked me that information one time in the mess hall."

"Tuvok, really I wouldn't think he would be the one to let it out." She resumed walking in the direction of the mess hall with Neelix at her side.

When they reached the mess hall, the doors sled open with a slight swosh and they entered. All the lights were off which Kathryn clearly noticed, noting to herself that was unusual for the mess hall.

"Computer, turn on lights."

The lights were turned on as Kathryn looked around, surprised at the sight before her. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and balloons were everywhere.

Then the majority of her crew, opposed from the ones who were still at their stations, jumped out and screamed, "Surprise!" Immediately everyone applauded and started shouting.

The look on the Captain's face was quite different from what they were used to seeing, utter shock and surprise, which very quickly turned into a smile. She could already guess who was in charge of this surprise at hand.

"Where is the mastermind? Tom?" She said knowingly with a huge grin on her face.

Tom stepped out from behind the crowd of people and grinned like fool. "Sorry Captain, I just couldn't pass the chance up."

"Oh now don't be sorry Tom. But I must say I am very surprised!" She said walking over to her senior staff.

"And you thought you were so sneaky not telling anyone when your birthday was." Chakotay said with a smile.

"Well I just assumed I could get by it this year without a fuss being made."

"We had to make a fuss out of it! Your our captain, and we couldn't pass up the chance to see you looking like you just saw a flying cow." Harry said to his Captain.

"Oh I've seen worse than that." A smile was still on her face making her look younger. "And Tuvok I heard you are responsible for everyone knowing about my birthday?" She said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am Captain. I thought you deserved a birthday party as a sign of our gratitude to you for being the captain that you are." Which he said emotionlessly as usual.

"Why thank you Tuvok, I really appreciate that. And everyone thank you for taking the time to throw me this party." She said to everyone.

"The crew enjoyed planning this celebration Captain." Seven said evenly.

The captain nodded at Seven with a smile and she almost thought she saw a smile tugging at the corners of Seven's mouth, but of course, she could have imagined it.

"Now everyone let's say we get this party started." B'Elanna shouted.

Cheers were heard as the Captain made her way around to the various people at her birthday party. Thanking them and just catching up with all of her crew. She thoroughly enjoyed being with all of her crew and just talking to them about normal things, instead of alien ships found on their sensors or if a new adjustment in engineering had been finished.

She had to say, she was glad that her crew took the time to do this for her. It meant a lot.

"She's happy. See I told you it was a good idea." Tom said to Seven who was at first against the idea of having a social get together as such.

"I do realize now that you were correct in you decision to have a birthday party for the Captain." And once again, this was said very evenly, with very little emotion, if any at all.

"Tom this was a great idea. I haven't seen her this happy and relaxed in awhile." Chakotay said while looking over at the captain, who was talking and laughing with The Doctor.

"I agree." B'Elanna said joining the conversation. "She really does look sincerely happy, not just like she is trying to wear a mask as she does sometimes."

"Sometimes, the captain must wear a "mask" as you called it B'Elanna because she has to keep the rest of her crew calm."

"Yes Tuvok I know, but its just nice to see her like this."

Chakotay nodded his head while still looking at Kathryn. She looked really beautiful right then. With her hair bouncing with each step, a large smile never leaving her face, making her look younger and a since of joy present with each stride she took.

Kathryn walked over to someone who was watching her intently.

"Hello Naomi." She said smiling at the little girl.

"Hi Captain! Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you hun. Isn't it a little late for you to be staying up?" She asked.

"Yeah, but mom let be stay up late because she said this was a special occasion!

Kathryn smiled at her and nodded her head. "Yes I guess it is."

As Kathryn finished making her rounds, B'Elanna and Neelix were arranging her presents from all the crew on a large round table.

"After present's we can do the cake." Neelix said to B'Elanna.

"Sounds good." She replied.

Chakotay made his way over to Kathryn and said, "Neelix and B'Elanna are ready for you do open your gifts?"

"Everyone got me gifts." She said in disbelief.

He let out a chuckle, "Well of course Kath. Your birthday wouldn't be complete without presents." He placed his hand at the small of her back and led her toward the gift table. She had smiled at the touch of his hand.

"Everyone, excuse me everyone. The captain is now going to begin opening her gifts. If I could have your attention please." The doctor said getting everyone's attention quickly. All eyes were on the captain as she picked up the first gift.

The table was stacked with gifts of all different sizes and colours of the rainbow. She didn't have a clue of which one to start with. She thought back to when she was a little girl, how all of the kids would want her to wait last to open their present. She could just picture herself in a frilly dress with little white dress shoes on and a bow in her hair. She smiled at the thought.

When she finished opening her gifts she knew, she must have opened over 100 present's. She couldn't count them all. But she loved everyone of them.

When she was done and had said her thank you's, everyone applauded, leaving her with a smile on her face.

"Cake time!" Harry shouted. Everyone made their way to the table where the cake was being served at. The cake was rectangular and covered in white icing. In bright colored letters of red, green, blue, purple, yellow and orange, was written, Happy Birthday Captain. The cake was covered in sprinkles and in the corners had small flowers made of blue icing. And of course the cake was chocolate, her favorite. It looked incredible. There were candles covering the top of the cake, all brightly lit. Neelix had the computer turn off the lights so shadows had been cast upon her face, giving the room an eery glow.

"Blow em' out!. Blow em' out!" was said among the crowd. She started blowing them out, although it took her quite a few tries, eventually she got all of them out.

"Computer turn on lights." Neelix said.

The lights came back on leaving the cake full of blown out candles. Kathryn and Tuvok went to the task of removing all the candles. There was a tiny amount of wax on the cake because of the candles. But Kathryn was too happy to notice.

The Doctor started cutting the cake, giving Kathryn the first piece, after she had clearly instructed him that she wanted a rose and lots of icing. She had to admit, she had a rather large sweet tooth, but she rarely gave into it. Now was one of those times that she did.

Cake was slowly making it's way around to everyone. Naomi Wildman, really was enjoying hers. In the process of eating it she was getting it all over her face.

When Tom got his piece, he accidently dropped it . . . right on the Captain's left shoe.

She gave him a glare and she saw fear in his eyes, which immediately turned to playfulness.

"Oops, sorry Captain." He couldn't get the goofy smirk off his face.

"Are you Tom?" She said, the glare also turning into playfulness.

She picked up an already cut, piece of cake off the huge plate that it was on and smacked it right in Tom's face.

No one could believe their captain had just done that. Everyone broke into fits of laughter when Tom then also shoved a piece of cake into Kathryn's face. Next she threw a piece over her head and hit Chakotay square in the chest, getting cake on his uniform.

She turned around and was just about to say sorry when one hit her right in the back of the head. She turned around to see Naomi giggling, "Sor . . sorry Captain! I couldn't help myself!" the girl said still roaring laughing.

"You didn't!" Kathryn said laughing. She picked up another piece of cake and threw it at Naomi.

Then there was cake being thrown everywhere. B'Elanna hit Neelix, who hit Harry, who hit the doctor, who hit an officer, who then threw cake at anyone he could. Everyone was a walking target. By the end of it, cake was in everyone's hair, on their uniforms and on their faces. Not a single person ate the cake, except for when Naomi started hers of course. They all just threw it at each other instead. But no one seemed to mind. They all had a ball making a mess. No one had let that loose in a long time on Voyager, especially the Captain, who now felt like a million bucks, but only looked like about a penny.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed the cake!" Kathryn shouted out smiling.

Everyone cheered as they wished her one last final Happy Birthday and were then off to their stations or quarters.

Chakotay was the last to leave the mess hall, with was indeed a mess hall!

As he was walking toward the door to go, he abruptly stopped and walked back toward her.

Once he was in front of her, he looked down at her, she was a total mess, with cake in her hair, on her uniform, on her face, and of course on her left shoe. Although she was a total mess, he thought she looked as beautiful as ever, maybe even more because of the huge grin on her face.

"Happy Birthday Kathryn." He leant down and kissed her gently on the lips.

And then, only in a mere second, he was gone.

A blush was blazing on her cheeks and no matter how hard she tried, the goofy grin she had on wasn't coming off.

If that hadn't been the best birthday party before then, it sure was now!

She loved every minute of that party, especially the last one!

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Please R&R 


End file.
